Love's Will
by hitorikuroneko
Summary: She is an entangled butterfly in the threads of love. Will love change her life? Confused, where this butterfly go? To a spider's web or to a flower with intoxicating nectar? Chapters Depended on Reviews so please Rate ,Review and Recommend. Suggestions can be turned in a Chapter! Happy reading! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Well folks, I am renowned for keeping stories incomplete, but I am seriously serious this time. So please rate, review and whatever.. amount of chapters on amount of reviews! So, please co-operate? =.= moving on….

Love's Will : Invitation

Left by father in a large debt, broken down house and one mother and sister to take care of. She had no time for falling for someone. It will only lead to sadness. But, her studies and hard working nature were with her to make her a successful lawyer. Situations were better than her high school. She had a beauty of eternity, with a nice but stiff figure and a pair of twinkling amber eyes.

She didn't need a man to protect herself. She alone is enough for 40 men. After all, her past had taught her a nice lesson. Her life was going smoothly with her horizons of dreams widening. She had pursued everything in life she wanted.

But god is cruel. He always have something made up in his sleeves.

"Madam, I am really very much afraid to do something like this. I think it will destroy my whole family. It is just a small case. No one will ever care for that. Please don't so far for such timid matter an-"

"Maiko san, do you think that a attempt to assault for a lady in office is worth forgiving? And that too in Igarashis's? thank god I had a appointment in the office. Or otherwise! You have small children to take care of. Please don't be so naïve with men. They are not worth of trusting. And I am going to meet CEO of the company to fire him off. Such men have no reason to exist." She said firmly, trying to pick up the boiling spirit of woman in front of her.

"You seem to hate men. Did you had a divorce with your husband?" the woman asked curiously.

"Nope. I am not yet married. It is just the lesson taught by my father. Thanks for your concern." She said to her, arranging the files around her. 'Marriage? What a pitiful thing to do.' She thought.

"such a waste! You are such beautiful lady! Well, nothing to do with me. I will meet you next month. Thank you once again that you are supporting me. I am really grateful." She said as she got up from the chair.

"thank you as well. See you next month." She smiled and waved at the woman as she left.

'Come on misaki, so much work to do! You can't get tired here itself. Get yourself together!'

"BRRRRRRIIING BRRRING!"was her telephone.

"yes, taeko? What is it?" she asked her employee in a lazy tone.

"nothing madam, there is a work for you to do. You have to appear in a movie as the love interest and the male lead is the CEO of Igarashi and Usui Takumi is in as villain. Should I say yes to them? I personally think that it is a good opportunity for you because it can be a stepping stone in your future."

"my all decisions are depended on your advice Taeko. Please Do what you think is appropriate. Right now I am tired, can I hang up?" she used the same lazy tone.

"of course" Taeko heard the beep sound as Misaki hung up the phone.

"I hope that you will fall for any of the two and get married soon." She smiled at her boss's cabin which she can see from her seat.

Yup that ends the chapter. Hope you like it! And I am wondering whether to make story toraxmisa or takuxmisa.. let me know your suggestions and check out the stories of violet167! She's amazing writer! That's it for now! Bye bye! ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Well folks, thank you for the reviews. I felt so heart warming while reading those. So, I have decided the main ships, buuuuuut, it's a secret! So make sure keep your brains sharp all the time. My exams are there so the updates would be slow. But after 9th of next month, the updates would be twice a week. Moving with the story…

...

Chapter Two : Mother

"Knock, Knock" was the sound from the door.

"Misaki. Wake up. I am not going to say this again." Was the stern voice of her mother behind the door.

"Yes, mom. I am awake. You can come inside if you need to." Misaki said while she was getting ready for the office.

Her mother was strict from the time since she had turned into lawyer. She had a black heart. Misaki didn't knew what suddenly happened to her mother. Her happy-go-lucky mother had turned into world's one of the most sarcastic woman. Things had changed a lot.

A lot.

Her mother opened the door and came inside.

"I just want to tell you that, now don't waste your time falling in love with someone. It just causes troubles. I have given you more troubles than enough" she said with a fake smile. And her daughter realised that.

"You are giving me advices when I have passed the age?" she chuckled.

"You are still young. Being 28 doesn't mean old" she mother argued.

" it's old for falling in love. FOR ME. Anyways, I gotta go, see you at dinner." Misaki rushed while wearing her watch.

'Tch, Depressing Mornings.' She cursed under her breath.

She sat in her car and started to drive with the complaints how the people now a days do not follow traffic rules.

She hurried towards her cabin while saying ''Ohayo's'' to all her employers.

"Man, saying good mornings was never so tiring in my entire life.

"may I come in, madam?" her P.A said with her usual voice.

Misaki just waved her hand. She was too tired to say anything.

"For the movie, here's the storyline. All the best." Taeko knew what was going to happen next.

.

.

.

.

.

"which movie? You know, I ain't got time for this. Movies and stuff." She was dumbfounded.

"well you ask, it is the movie you are going to act in as love interest. Before I hear any complaints, I asked you before saying yes to them." She knew her boss very well and how to handle her mood.

"but I don't have any acting experience"

"They have made special arrangements for that. Your co-actors will be teaching you."

"but how did they picked me? I am not even an actress!"

"one of your co-actors, Igarashi Tora saw you in court while a case was going on. He suggested that you are perfect as the character in the lead role."

"damn that. Igarashi Tora! You are the root for all the problems!" she cursed the second time in the day.

"and you have to go right now to the studio to meet directors and the things. I will be with you, don't worry. But firstly, you have to understand the plot of the story. Otherwise I would be difficult for you." Taeko gave her 'keep fighting!' smile and sat on the chair infront of the table.

"indirectly, it is difficult Taeko. I am the woman who have never experienced love of a male. Not of father's, not of friend's. So I guess it would be difficult anyways." She had a sad smile on her face.

'that's why I requested to Igarashi-san when he came to apologise about Meiko's case.' She smiled creepily. 'someone's life is going to change because of me.' Now she was more creepier.

"taeko, are you ok? She had sort of (=.= '') this expression on her face.

" yea, I am totally fine. carry on, don't worry about me." she got out of her imaginations and smiled to her boss.

After few minutes (sorry I didn't knew what to type) :

"-taeko, I am done. Let's go." She stood up, fully confident. She had thhe determined smile on her face.

And Taeko loved it. They both walked down and sat in the car.

"Are you ready?" Taeko asked her in a childish way.

"yes of course I am!" and she drove off.

... ... ... ... ...

Well folks that ends the chapter. Please do tell me how should I improve. Please do give any suggestions or ideas! I love reading people's advice. Who knows your ideas can be used! Tomorrow is my computer exam. I hope I pass. (I suck at it even though I use it,lol) so, bye-bye!

Bye!

Bye!

Bye! For serious,lol

Bye!


End file.
